A new Home
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Transformers 2007 Movieverse Optimus POV the transformers find a new home
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing more sacred as life, Human, Autobot, and even the misguided lives of the decepticons, I hold dear. Jazz is gone, as much as I don't like facing it, he's gone, taken to the depths with Megatron and the others. I did not want him there, but I don't want a pile of decepticons in the middle of the ocean alone. Who knows what could happen. So I agreed, and I let them take Jazz, may he rest well in his tomb beneath the water. May his spark find peace.

We are all passing the time as best we can. The united states government offered us the Hoover Dam as our base, However since the decepticons know of it's existence, and some of them are not accounted for we decided that was not in the best interests of our small group. Bumblebee remains with Sam, Ratchet with Mikaela, Iron Hide stayed as close to military personnel as possible, the pentagon didn't mind, neither do I. I keep in contact with him as much as I can.

I am staying near Sam and Bumblebee until we can find a better base of operations. There's much more to this planet then I know of, much more undiscovered in her depths. There are others here, both good, and bad.

"Optimus." I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Ratchet." I nodded to him.

"The boy wishes a word with you." Ratchet backed up and flipped his headlights a little bit. I nodded again, a habit I had formed.

"Very well, lead me to him." I transformed back into my cab form and followed Ratchet down route 36 to Sam's location. Ratchet lead me to the middle of the dessert, a small mountain lay, surrounded by rolling hills. Sam and Mikaela were waiting, sitting next to Bumblebee.

"Prime thank God you're here."

"who?" I wondered who this God was.

"Oh, um, never mind, come see what we found." Sam turned, I transformed and followed. Ratchet transformed and with Bumblebee came up behind us. "You're new base of operations." Sam motioned into a cave. I had to duck into the cave and i proceeded to follow him into the dark. Ratchet tossed up his lights and it made it easier to see.

"Sam are you sure.." I stopped speaking and watched as the cave opened up, it was massive. "Sam my boy." I lifted him up onto my shoulder. "I think you've done us a favor."

"What is this place?" Bumblebee came up from behind.

"These are the old Murdock Mines." Mikaela smiled "They twist and turn and go on for miles beneath the surface.

"You know you can toss a big disco ball up there and have a blast in here." I blinked again.

"Disco ball?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The little sparkly thing that hangs from my mirror." Bumblebee piped up. "That really itchy little thing."

"You can take it off!" Sam poked Bumblebee in the leg.

"Sam, you've outdone yourself." Ratchet smiled

"I agree" I nodded "Autobots, let's get this place ready." I took one more look around. "We need to get something down here to help support this place, we don't want a cave in on our hands." I turned around and activated my radio. "Optimus to Ironhide, it's time to come home for a visit, We've got something to show you."

"On my way Opitums, I'll be there soon." I smiled.

"This is perfect." Things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get this roof secured," I was a little impatient at the time. "We need to get ourselves set up." I turned and lifted a large steel beam into place, and welded it into place with my small optical lazars. "Sam?" I turned to the small human. "I need you to go outside of the tunnel and lead Ironhide inside."

"No problem Prime you got it." Sam ran off. I turned and was watching what the others were doing. Mikaela was near ratchet.

"What do these lines do Ratchet?" she was looking at all the wires Ratchet was laying in the tunnels.

"Those are so we can set up a Communications panel, in order to find other Autobots." He was great with her. He was the most patient with the humans. I however was worried, Ratchet tends to egg Ironhide on when he's here.

"Prime." I turned hearing my title and smiled

"Ironhide, it's good to have you back."

"These are nice digs." He said looking around.

"Sam and Mikaela found them, they are rather Impressive." I pointed to the tunnels beyond.

"It's large enough for all of us to have our own spaces to work and room for tons more, Mikaela says the Murdock mines, as these were once called have been abandoned over a decade." Ratchet walked up to Ironhide and smiled at him. "Good to see you."

"Ratchet." He nodded to his friend. "Where is bumblebee?"

"I'm here." Bumblebee appeared out of a small tunnel to the south. "Sir you better come see." I was extremely courious and I turned.

"Sam, Mikaela stay here please, we'll return shortly." I started for the tunnel.

"Ironhide you should stay too." Bee piped up I turned looking at Ratchet.

"By the Spark…" His expression was blank.

"Do as Bumblebee asks, stay here, I will return with news." I started into the tunnel

"Someone want to tell me what is going on?" I heard San ask as I entered the tunnel and we continued down a ways.

"Is it her?" I asked I knew that the only reason Ironhide would have been asked to stay back if it was the Autobot I thought it was. I came up on the large capsule, mostly buried, and heavily damaged. I brushed away the panel on the wreckage. "Ratchet what do you make of it?"

"It's her all right. I am most sure of it, her spark is active, I can't believe she's been here the whole time. Ironhide will freak."

"What?" I asked "freak?" Unlike the other Autobots I did not watch Television, I did however read a lot of books and had not come across this term.

"He will be in shock." I nodded at that.

"We've got to get her out of here and find her a Form…I will need you two to begin to free her tomb." I turned "I will be right back." I moved out of the cave and found them all waiting.

"Is it her?" He asked.

"Her?" Sam blinked "You guys Have HERS?"

"That's awesome" Mikaela piped in.

"Yes Ironhide it's Chromia, but she needs a form." I looked down to mikaela "A car no bigger than bumblebee.." I looked at Ironhide. "Can you both assist in helping find a car for her to take a form?"

"She can have mine." Mikaela smiled. "Ironhide will you take me to a storage yard a few miles from here? We I'll need to stop and get some gas on the way." She smiled "I've got the perfect thing."

"Yes." He converted. "I'll do anything to get her back."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Sam asked

"That is what you humans would call it I suppose, I just need her." I smiled as they left I knew it would be a while to get Chromia out and I needed Ironhide occupied. I returned to the tunnel. "Lets try to get the pod out quickly." I sighed "It's most important we do not harm her." I sighed deeply and started to help bumblebee gently break away the stone that held her captive.

After an hour we had the pod free and pulled it to the main cavern, Iron hide retuned and Sam jumped out of the Cab, and Ironhide transformed. "You guys are gonna love this."

A red car pulled in, the nicest thing I've seen in what the humans call classic cars.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"This," Mikaela smiled "Is my father's 1969 Ford Fairlane Cobra 428 cobra jet engine, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and the only car my father came by honestly." Mikaela smiled "Should be nice."

Sam sighed "I love it when you talk car talk." He was smiling "Gets me hot!"

"Gets you something, I'm not exactly sure what." Bumblebee laughed.

"Are we ready?" I asked and I scanned the pod, and activated a code across the main panel to open the pod.

Suddenly a great light emerged and started to scan the room, it fell upon Mikaela's car and stopped, Suddenly there was a light, and she was transformed. The two Cherry Red fords sat before us.

"Chromia?" Ironhide stepped forward.

"It's me." She said very softly and transformed, she turned to me "Optimus Prime." She smiled, I'm sorry the pod was damaged on my entry to this planet I was unable to transform and unable to contact you." I nodded

"All that matters is you're safe." I smiled "Welcome home." I turned to Ironhide.

"Ironhide, I believe this is yours." I was glad to see him happy.

"Chromia." He stepped up to her and pulled her close. "I was afraid."

"I told you to never give up hope, I didn't." She smiled. "Who is this?" She looked to Sam and Mikaela.

"This is Sam, and this is Mikaela, they are our friends."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Chromia."


End file.
